Little Fox Kit
by LauraDragon
Summary: There was an eerily large full moon the April night that Sasuke Uchiha found out that he definitely did not know Naruto Uzumaki. Or In which Sasuke discovers Naruto's secret, and nearly falls out of a tree.


_I don't know whether this will be more than just a one-shot, maybe I'll continue it. I think I probably will, but that would mean I would have to write up more chapters. It might be worth it, but for now, enjoy this cute thing. I don't own Naruto, either the show or the character._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was an eerily large full moon the April night that Sasuke Uchiha found out that he definitely did not know Naruto Uzumaki. He had always assumed that Naruto fit in neat categories like the other ninjas in The Leaf Village. Threat or non-threat, interesting or… not. Naruto had always been the latter in both categories. That was soon to change.

He had noticed a while ago that Naruto always seemed to be tired the day after a full moon. Of course he had noticed. He was an Uchiha and he noticed everything. Nothing in particular made him want to follow the idiot that night. He was just bored, and if he was completely honest with himself just the tiniest bit curious. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. He worked hard to keep up the façade that he was uninterested in everything and everyone around him, and being visibly curious about a teammate, especially one he hated, would have shattered that projection beyond all hope of repair.

Sasuke whisked silently through the forest, keeping the blonde in his sights but hanging back a little so that if he happened to glance back from time to time, he wouldn't be seen. He had been careless at first, and was almost spotted when Naruto stopped and whipped his head around the first time. Only a map leap to the side had saved him. The rustle of leaves when he jumped must have alerted Naruto to some sort of presence, and he had come back a couple branches to investigate. Sasuke thanked the animals that were abundant that this time of night, because Naruto eventually turned and continued on. He was more wary after that though, and showed an impressive amount of skill as he dodged through the trunks. Even Sasuke found it a little hard to keep up. His curiosity was piqued, though, so he increased his efforts and managed to stick with him.

Eventually, they came to a clearing and Naruto dropped lightly to the forest floor. After looking around again, he started… stripping. Sasuke nearly fell out of the tree he was perched in, and only through an extreme force of will was he able to keep from blazing back through the branches and pretending this all never happened. He was _going_ to see this big secret Naruto was keeping. He hoped. Looking very deliberately at the trees _around_ Naruto, he instead listened. His eyes snapped back to Naruto in surprise when he heard his voice.

"Kyuubi. You can come out now. It's safe." Naruto said, voice jarringly loud in the silent stillness of the forest. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, and his black eyes widened in surprise. Kyuubi? _The_ Kyuubi? The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon? All thoughts were stilled as a massive amount of red chakra flowed out of Naruto, and coalesced into a fox. To be more specific, a rather large fox with nine tails and glowing red eyes. The fox solidified, and it spoke in a surprisingly gentle and non-demonic voice.

"Aah. Thank you, little kit. That is much, much better. Shall we go for a run to stretch my legs? I have been cooped up for a month, you know."

"I am well aware, Nii-chan, as I am the one you are contained in."

"Cheeky kit." Kyuubi shoved Naruto with his nose. Naruto stumbled away, laughing.

"I learned from the best, Nii-chan." Naruto replied as he had gotten his footing back. Kyuubi growled in mock outrage and pounced on the snarky blonde. The fox demon and the boy proceeded to tussle and snarl playfully, and Sasuke's brain proceeded to go on strike and absolutely refuse to process what it was seeing. Naruto. Was play fighting. With the legendary murderous fox demon. He called it Nii-chan. It called him kit. What. How. His mental breakdown was interrupted as the demon huffed and rolled off Naruto, who had surrendered laughingly after a particularly intense round of Kyuubi licking his face.

"I was serious about going for that run, kit." He said, twisting around in the grass as he scratched an itch on his furry back.

"I need to get decent first, Nii-chan." Naruto said as he rolled over, kneeled, and rose to his feet in one fluid movement.

 _Oh thank goodness. He's finally putting his clothes on._ Sasuke's sigh of relief was well-timed, as a whisper of wind blew through the treetops. He shivered. How was Naruto not cold? It might be a pleasant enough night in the middle of the village where the heat from shops would keep you cozy, but out here in the middle of nowhere? Naruto wasn't even wearing any clothes. Wait. He still wasn't wearing any clothes. What could "getting decent" mean, if not putting his clothes on?

His question was answered as a series of soft cracks and pops emanated from Naruto, and his body started to _change shape._ His hair turned more orange and spread to cover his entire body, and he dropped to all fours. Ears elongated and two tails appeared, tipped with white fluff. When the process was done, a smaller orange fox with Naruto's blue eyes stood where Naruto had. The fox opened its mouth and spoke to Kyuubi in Naruto's voice. "Let's go, Nii-chan."

The fox demon somehow raised its eyebrows. "I was waiting on _you_ , little kit." As they sprang off deeper into the forest, Naruto's reply was lost to the wind of their passage. That was probably a good thing, the rapidly diminishing portion of Sasuke's brain that was capable of rational thought pondered. It was probably nothing nice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _So that was a thing. I like Sasuke's reaction to this all, and I tried to make it humorous, like Naruto is. Tell me if I succeeded? This was a spur of the moment thing written mainly because I wanted to write a scene with a brothers sort of relationship between Naruto and Kyuubi, but also possibly set up a story. R &R or just R, I don't really mind!_

 _-Rawrs, Lauradragon_


End file.
